Dia de folga
by flor do deserto
Summary: Tudo que Kagome quer é um dia de folga, mas Inuyasha estava entediado demais para relaxar.


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

**Dia de folga.**

Kagome respirou fundo, sentindo o ar matinal adocicado pelas flores da primavera, esticou os braços para o alto e deixou-se cair deitada na grama, fechando os olhos com um sorriso satisfeito, enquanto sentia o calor do sol fazendo-lhe cocegas no rosto.

Sentiu uma sombra cobri-la, e abriu os olhos, desagradada pelo seu descanso ter sido tão efêmero.

Ela não podia ver o seu rosto, pois ele estava ofusca pela luz do sol logo atrás de sua cabeça, mas aquelas orelhas caninas e os longos cabelos prateados eram inconfundíveis.

_Olá Inuyasha. – cumprimentou com um pequeno sorriso preguiçoso.

_O que está fazendo?

_Relaxando. – respondeu no mesmo tom tranquilo de antes.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho, embora Kagome não conseguisse ver isso.

_Você está agindo estranho. O que aconteceu?

Ela balançou a cabeça, lenta e tranquilamente, ainda com aquele mesmo sorriso estranho e preguiçoso nos lábios.

_Não aconteceu nada, é só que... Acabei de passar por uma semana muito estressante e corrida de provas, acho que fui mal em algumas, mas tudo bem, ainda assim eu estou feliz que tenha acabado.

Inuyasha inclinou a cabeça de lado, até o dia anterior Kagome era uma pilha de nervos, e agora... Parecia até ser outra pessoa.

Sentou-se no chão para observa-la melhor e viu seus olhos se fecharem quando o sol bateu diretamente neles, ficou ali a assistindo com os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos, e a respiração tranquila, e ficou quieta por tanto tempo, que ele chegou apensar que ela estivesse dormindo.

Mas então, Kagome virou-se de lado, deitando a cabeça sobre o braço dobrado abriu os olhos e tranquilamente sorriu para ele, havia grama emaranhada em seus cabelos, mas ela parecia não se importar.

_Esses dias tem sido tranquilos, não concorda Inuyasha?

Bem se ela definia tranquilidade como dias descabelados, com cadernos e livros espalhados por toda parte, uma continua mastigação de pontas de lápis e canetas, e o incansável mantra que acompanha todo colegial em época de provas: "Eu não estou entendendo nada, é muita coisa pra estudar, eu não vou consegui estudar tudo a tempo...", então sim, aqueles dias haviam sido _extremamente_ tranquilos.

Ah! E isso sem falar dos gritos histéricos e totalmente sem motivos dela!

Como quando ele tentou preparar ele mesmo o seu ramen porque ela havia dito estar ocupada demais estudando e acabou explodindo uma panela, e ela o enxotou da casa como se ele fosse algum animalzinho travesso.

_Nada de Naraku, nada de procurar por fragmentos da joia... – ela disse com tranquilidade, ainda deitada na grama.

_Nada de lobo fedido. – ele acrescentou. – Nada de Shippou.

_Nada de Kikyou. – ela alfinetou brincalhona e suspirou satisfeita. – Eu estou feliz por poder descansar um pouco... Tirar uma folga de tudo isso sabe? Porque não descansa um pouco também? Faria bem a você.

Ele concordou meio incerto:

_Está bem.

Ficarão em silencio por algum tempo, Kagome deitada, Inuyasha sentado, e os dois continuarão calados até ele começar a se irritar.

_Isso é chato! Tirar folga me dá tédio! Eu já cansei, até quando você pretende ficar de folga?!

Ela observou-o com os olhos pesados de sono.

_Até amanha no mínimo.

_Até amanha Kagome?! Isso é que não! – exclamou levantando-se num salto, e disse: – Desse jeito Naraku vai recolher todos os fragmentos da joia enquanto você fica aqui relaxando!

Kagome suspirou cansada, e girou para voltar a ficar de costas para a grama.

_Não exagere, nem mesmo Naraku pode achar todos os fragmentos que faltam, assim da noite para o dia.

_Mas nós já estamos aqui há sete dias!

_Um dia a mais, um dia a menos, que diferença faz? – ela estava irritantemente calma aquele dia, Inuyasha quase preferia que ela começasse a gritar e mandá-lo sentar. _Quase._

_Aqui está muito chato bruxa! – e chamou-a de bruxa propositalmente, para ver se pelo menos assim ela se irritava, pelo menos um pouquinho que fosse com ele – Vamos voltar de uma vez para a minha era, antes que eu morra de tédio, pelo menos lá tem algo para se fazer!

_É lutar com youkais, encontrar fragmentos da joia e lutar mais um pouco com youkais que querem os fragmentos da joia. – ela girou os olhos começando a se aborrecer com Inuyasha – A minha era não é chata, só é mais pacifica que a sua.

_Não tem nada para fazer aqui! – ele insistiu. – Eu estou entediado!

Kagome suspirou e sentou-se.

_Muito bem, então acho que nós podemos...

_Voltar?

_Não! – olhou-o aborrecida – Arranjar algo para distrair você!

Ele olhou-a curioso e piscou.

_Como o que?

_Bem... – ela ainda não havia pensado nisso, e coçou a nuca olhando a volta a procura de uma ideia.

E avistou com um pequeno brilho no olhar, um graveto jogado ali perto, apanhou-o cheia de animação e colocou-se de pé.

_Aqui Inuyasha, aqui! – chamou balançando a vareta no ar.

Inuyasha olhou-a como se ela tivesse enlouquecido, mas não pode resistir a seu impulso canino de correr atrás do graveto quando a adolescente o atirou para longe, gritando "pega Inuyasha!" entusiasmadamente.

E só quando se acocorou no chão e apanhou o graveto foi que se deu conta do que estava fazendo.

_Ei sua estupida! – gritou virando-se e brandido o graveto no ar com toda a sua fúria – Eu não sou nenhum cãozinho, sua idiota!

_Senta. – ela suspirou, mas ainda assim parecia extremamente calma, para a irritação de Inuyasha – Eu só queria ajudar, não precisa se irritar assim... Nós ainda vamos encontrar algo para fazer.

...

Mas não encontrarão nada.

O tédio de Inuyasha havia chegado a um nível tão elevado que nada era capaz de distraí-lo, mas apenas de enfadá-lo ainda mais, e o pior: estava começando a contagiar Kagome.

_Eu não entendo nada desse seu jogo idiota, Kagome!

Inuyasha repetiu pelo que devia ser a décima vez naquelas ultimas horas, atirando para longe as cartas de UNO (o ultimo dos jogos do arsenal de Souta) cansado e confuso por causa de todas aquelas regras estranhas e números coloridos.

Kagome olhou a volta, assistindo em completo desanimo as cartas de UNO espalhando-se pelo chão e misturando-se as várias cartas de baralho, peças de xadrez, damas, dominó, dados e notas de dinheiro falso do banco imobiliário, além dos tabuleiros jogados aqui e ali, todos jogados por Inuyasha, que achara tudo complicado e chato demais.

É claro que os jogos foram apenas a sua ultima alternativa, suspirou desolada baixando os olhos para o aro retorcido entre os seus dedos, que havia restado da cesta de basquete, eles também haviam tentado voleibol, mas Inuyasha acidentalmente rasgara a rede e furara a bola com suas garras afiadas. E com sua força descomunal havia chutado a bola de futebol de Souta tão longe que a mesma perdeu-se de vista, na imensidão do céu azul, todas as bolas de pingue-pongue sofrerão o mesmo destino, e agora provavelmente estavam mais espalhadas pelo Japão dos que os fragmentos da joia de quatro almas, isso sem contar com a raquete quebrada.

Até Kagome finalmente cansar-se de quebrar e perder os brinquedos de seu irmão, e decidir passar aos jogos, também pertencentes ao seu irmão, mas havia sido outro completo fracasso.

_Eu desisto. – disse por fim, e levantou-se do chão.

Inuyasha olhou-a parecendo não a compreender.

_O que vamos fazer agora?

_Eu estou cansada, vou dormir um pouco. – ela suspirou impaciente – Você faça o que quiser, exploda minha cozinha, volta para as guerras civis e persiga youkais, quebre mais coisas da minha casa, ou morra de tédio de uma vez... Eu realmente não me importo.

Mas quando se virou deu de cara com o pequeno Souta, olhando assombrado para todo o caos ao seu redor, e em seguida erguendo os olhos para encontrar com os da irmã mais velha.

_O que houve aqui?

Kagome acenou displicentemente para o hanyou logo atrás de si.

_Inuyasha estava entediado, e eu só queria distraí-lo um pouco. – confessou derrotada.

_Pelo visto. – disse o menino olhando a volta – Não deu muito certo.

_Não. – ela suspirou – E eu tentei de tudo.

_Tudo mesmo?

_Sim. – disse num muxoxo triste.

_Vôlei? – perguntou, e viu a mais velha apontar para a rede arruinada – Basquete? – ela mostrou-lhe o aro retorcido – Pingue-pongue? – Kagome abaixou-se e apanhou a raquete quebrada no chão para mostra-la ao irmão – Futebol? – desta vez ela não esboçou reação alguma, e Souta começou a se preocupar. – Damas? Xadrez? Baralho? – e ela só fazia acenar que sim com a cabeça – Beisebol?

Kagome parou, e os dois irmãos se encararão por alguns segundos, até que ela finalmente admitiu:

_Bem... Beisebol não.

Souta concordou, e disse com obstinação:

_Bem, vamos tentar isso então.

E assim Kagome, com uma pequena ajuda de Souta, finalmente conseguiu achar algo para distrair Inuyasha que ele não pudesse quebrar (ou perder) e nem que o confundisse com suas regras complicadas: rebatidas de basebol.

_Quinze rebatidas. – disse Kagome tirando a luva de basebol – Agora é minha vez de rebater.

_Está bem mana. – concordou Souta entregando-lhe e bastão e pegando a luva.

Logo atrás deles Inuyasha estava sentado no chão, coçando a orelha esquerda com o pé, e segurando numa das mãos um boné de basebol.

Mas colocou-se atento assim que ouviu Kagome chama-lo.

_Está pronto?

_Feh, mas é claro que sim! – respondeu convencido, levantando-se e enfiando o boné na cabeça com a aba virada para trás, como Souta havia ensinado – E vejam se jogam mais longe dessa vez!

Ela concordou. E virou-se para o irmão.

_Você ouviu o Inuyasha, Souta, veja se faz um bom lançamento!

_Certo mana! – concordou o pequeno.

Ele lançou a bola o melhor que pode. E Kagome gingou e girou com os quadris acertando a bola em cheio como o taco de basebol.

Logo em seguida levou as mãos aos cabelos para segura-los e evitar que eles voassem em seu rosto quando uma forte e repentina corrente de ar surgiu ali, resultada da velocidade que Inuyasha usou para correr atrás da bola.

Ele saltou e apanhou-a em pleno ar, quando ela começava a baixar de altitude alguns metros depois, pousou no chão e virou-se para eles, acenando com a bola.

_Eu peguei! – anunciou contente.

E começou a correr de volta ao encontro dos irmãos Higurashi, ansioso para que eles arremessassem a bola novamente para ele apanhá-la.

Afinal, o que poderia deixar um cãozinho mais feliz do que brincar ao ar livre de pegar bola?

**Fim.**

**Review's?**


End file.
